Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the use of crowdsourcing to provide cash to an individual.
Related Art
People can find themselves stuck in a place with no friends, no cash, and no ATM nearby. Most people, however, still have their smartphones, which can provide them with access to a network. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that allow a user to use their mobile device to obtain cash.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.